


3

by stsvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 佑灰 少量八俊 微量奎八
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stsvt/pseuds/stsvt
Kudos: 12





	3

3 天凉了,该让徐氏破产了！

徐明浩通知大家翻跟头社要和桌游社举办联谊的时候文俊辉正在上课,他把手机伸给尹净汉看,“明晚咱们两个社团联谊”。尹净汉撇撇嘴说不去,最近腰酸背痛只想在寝室躺着。“你就当陪我嘛！我现在有点不知道怎么看徐明浩。”文俊辉眨巴眼睛撒娇。尹净汉冷笑,“你个有夫之男胆子很大嘛,重婚罪可是要犯法的。”  
“什么啊！”

这群人都很能疯,不过联谊玩得什么文俊辉都没印象了,他只记得徐明浩在聚会刚开始不就就把他单独叫出去。  
他说,“俊辉啊,我要订婚了。”

怎么喜欢上徐明浩的他自己也不清楚,温柔如水,毫无攻击性的人本来就容易赢得好感。或许是因为徐明浩说过的那句“我们俊其实有时候不用那么辛苦”吧。喜欢的是什么呢？大概是看穿他好像天生不太懂事的表面下很努力又怕受伤的内心吧。没感到受伤,因为他一开始就没有也不敢太投入,太过认真又毫无收获、搞得自己无比狼狈,不仅在爱情上,在朋友、学习、人生各种事上好像都是这样。与其说喜欢徐明浩,不如说是在疼惜那个令人难过的自己。  
回去后他不知道拿了桌上什么气泡饮料,喝进去好多,酒精味道上头了才反应过来是酒。文俊辉属于一点都碰不得酒的类型,稍稍喝一口都会脸红晕眩,后来聚会的整晚他都在角落发呆,后知后觉知道自己好像醉了,都这样了还在自我怀疑:我明明喝的是饮料怎么会醉？

聚会散了的时候尹净汉也不知道文俊辉“婚房”在哪,问了好几遍,好不容易在含混不清中听清了是哪个小区。徐明浩开车送他们,扶他下车时两个人被文俊辉折腾得趔趔趄趄。想问问具体住哪儿,文俊辉说不出来又闹着不肯配合解锁手机,正好这时候全圆佑的电话打过来了。  
全圆佑小跑出来接人的时候文俊辉正抱着徐明浩不肯撒手,尹净汉已经怎么拉都拉不住了,心里急得不行,怕全圆佑当场解决了这对狗男男。徐明浩偏偏好死不死地像安抚小猫一样摸了摸文俊辉的头,尹净汉目睹了这胆战心惊的一幕,抬起头正好看到全圆佑--他也看见了。  
身为beta的尹净汉已经感受到信息素的压制,全圆佑面色不善地把文俊辉从徐明浩身上扒拉下来,虽然这有点困难。哄他说“俊尼,跟我回家了”,文俊辉却抱徐明浩抱得更紧了,呜呜地叨咕自己没有家,说他怎么直接就结婚了,全圆佑这个王八蛋也不喜欢他,不喜欢的话怎么能搭伙过日子啊。全圆佑脸色显然更差了。文俊辉好像也分不清抱着的人是谁,就是抱得舒服了不肯走,全圆佑直接一胳膊把人横过来,然后让文俊辉靠在他肩上。  
“徐少爷都有婚约了还亲自抱着同学回来,也不知道我们小金总会不会介意,这么大的忙改天我一定再当面道谢。”  
徐明浩咬了咬嘴唇,“不客气。对俊好点吧。”  
全圆佑眯了眯眼睛,尹净汉感觉下一秒就要发生灾难了，赶紧说那我们就先回去了。  
“谢谢你,你应该是俊的室友净汉吧,今天谢谢你了。”全圆佑换了个语气跟尹净汉道谢。尹净汉还担心他连着自己一起骂来着。

怀抱中omega的气息热乎乎的吹在脖子上,全圆佑很痒。想把他放到沙发上,omega的手又圈了上来。“你是不是分不清抱着的是谁了,你的情郎已经走了。”  
文俊辉还是不肯撒手,把头往全圆佑领口里钻,全圆佑想起了刚才徐明浩摸文俊辉头发时也是这个姿势,火气又上来了,偏偏文俊辉这回还用嘴唇轻轻地去啄脖颈。全圆佑把人推到沙发背上,纵身跪在沙发上整个上身欺了上来,直接咬住文俊辉的嘴唇。醉酒的小猫嘴巴里还有甜甜的鸡尾酒味道,勾得他舌尖往里探。很轻易地撬开了牙关,卷着对方湿湿软软的舌头试图品尝到更多甜甜的唾液。文俊辉身子也软的像摊水,眼神迷离地哼哼。  
听到对方的声音后,全圆佑把他推开,“你知道我是谁吗？”  
文俊辉刚才被抱回来的路上吹了不少冷风已经清醒多了,本来也不是因为喝了大酒才醉掉,这会儿只是晕晕乎乎不太灵光而已,哼哼唧唧回答说知道,你是全圆佑。口腔中冰凉触感的退出让他有点不适应,闭着眼把小脸凑到全圆佑面前表示还想要,见全圆佑没反应就去伸手把他脖子捞过来,舌头去舔他的嘴唇,全圆佑只觉得嘴唇周围一圈儿湿热的水渍像是理性的防线一样全都崩溃掉。心里告诉自己多遍不能跟醉酒的文俊辉一样胡闹,但身体的本能却让他再次亲了上去。说不上是惩罚的吻还是欲望的吻,全圆佑的舌尖很灵活地去纠缠他的舌头和口腔中细嫩的软肉,像占有般吮吸对方口中的空气,吻得又狠又久逼得文俊辉快要喘不过气。  
过了许久后再放开,文俊辉看着已经有点困了,全圆佑轻轻吻了吻他的嘴唇,抱他上楼去睡觉。

第二天上课的时候尹净汉绘声绘色（添油加醋）地描绘了昨晚剑拔弩张的氛围,说全圆佑怎么怎么A得不得了。文俊辉听了自己在徐明浩身上就是不下来的光辉事迹差点当场撞桌子,骂尹净汉怎么不拉住他。  
尹净汉:“你好好想想,我昨晚拉的住你吗？”  
文俊辉仔细回忆了昨晚断片的一切,别的毫无印象,只能想起和全圆佑接吻,触感和画面还生动地浮在眼前。  
下课回家后他去买了菜,昨晚都那样了全圆佑都不打自己怎么也要感谢一下,总不能还让全圆佑做饭。全圆佑进门的时候还以为走错了,看见文田螺姑娘下厨房可是罕见,也挺自觉的直接等着开饭。  
饭过三巡文俊辉小心翼翼地开口,说喝酒误人,昨晚断片了什么都不记得了,希望全圆佑大人大量不要计较。  
全圆佑说:“昨晚问你知不知道我是谁也不记得了吗？”  
文俊辉脸刷地红了，“那个记得……那会儿……有点醒酒了……我说的是你去接我之前,我是真的什么都不知道了。”  
全圆佑:“没事,失恋喝酒正常。”  
文俊辉:“什么啊！我拿饮料的时候不知道那是酒精饮料！而且也不是失恋！你别给我编偶像剧情节！”  
全圆佑听了他不是借酒消愁,心情顿时愉快了不少。说金珉奎是他的合作伙伴,所以他知道他们订婚。文俊辉恍然大悟地噢噢,说他听了尹净汉的叙述还奇怪全圆佑为什么知道徐明浩的。全圆佑心里无奈,小傻猫也不用脑子想想,他知道的可多了,比如徐明浩对文俊辉也有点意思,比如文俊辉对徐明浩的喜欢言过其实。但金珉奎怎么会知道这些,还不都是他自己偷偷了解的。

小猫看着自己做的饭被干干净净消灭,心里美滋滋,觉得自己手艺不错,臭屁地问全圆佑自己是不是很有天赋。  
全圆佑点点头,“接吻吗？”  
文俊辉也不懂这前因后果是什么,亲倒是挺想亲的但又傲娇得不行,舔了舔嘴巴然后摇头,心想要亲你倒是过来啊。看全圆佑也不过来有点不好意思,假装去洗碗。结果手中的盘子马上被抽走了,整个人被抱起来放在水池边上,坐在台子上,紧接着全圆佑就这么吻过来了。嘴唇上刚自己舔过的位置又被全圆佑舔了好几次,然后才伸进去,两人的舌尖有节奏地一下下顶着,每一次相撞都感受到另个人舌头的力量,文俊辉显然不是特别喜欢这种顶来顶去,舌头直往后退。全圆佑的小舌紧着追过来,去包裹小懒猫软软的舌头一下下吸吮着,推这它往更深处缠绕,文俊辉闭着眼睛舒服得很。虽然两个人还是浓郁的饭香,就是很烟火气的接吻,但津津的口水声还是蛮色情。文俊辉脑海里还在想他俩怎么突然就这种状态了,但这已经不是当下最要紧的事--

他被亲硬了。


End file.
